The issue of malicious software, e.g., viruses, worms, etc., has become prominent along with the informatization development. There have been more than thirty-five thousand kinds of malicious software at present, and more than forty million computers have been infected annually. It is required for inhibition of such attacks to not only provide secured transmission and a check for data input but also provide defense at an origin, that is, each terminal connected to a network. However, traditional security defense has failed to defend numerous malicious attacks.
The international Trusted Computing Group (TCG) has established specifically for this issue a trusted computing based network connection specification—Trusted Network Connect (TNC), simply TCG-TNC, which includes an open terminal integrity architecture and a set of standards for guaranteeing secure interoperations. This set of standards can protect a network as demanded for a user to a user-customized protection extent. The TCG-TNC is essentially intended to establish a connection starting with integrity of a terminal. It is initially required to create a set of strategies for the operation condition of a system internal to the trusted network. Only a terminal complying with a strategy which is set for the network can access the network, and the network may isolate and locate those devices that do not comply with the strategy. An attack of root kits can also be blocked due to the use of a trusted platform module. The root kits refers to a kind of attack script, modified system program or set of attack scripts and kits, which is intended in a target system to acquire illegally a top control privilege of the system.
Since an access requester does not evaluate integrity of a policy enforcement point in the TCG-TNC architecture so that the issue of the policy enforcement point being not trusted arises in the TCG-TNC architecture, a trusted network connect architecture based upon Tri-element Peer Authentication (TePA) is proposed in the prior art to address the issue, and FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a trusted network connect architecture based upon tri-element peer authentication in the prior art.
However, since the trusted network connect architecture based upon tri-element peer authentication is totally different from the TCG-TNC architecture, the trusted network connection method in the TCG-TNC architecture can not be applicable to the trusted network connect architecture based upon tri-element peer authentication.